


By Morning Sunrise

by aspenlift



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenlift/pseuds/aspenlift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Matt off never gets easier for Foggy—no matter how many times he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Morning Sunrise

“Matt…”

The name came out of Foggy's mouth flat and hollow, like a vocalist singing out their range. It was a little past 2 a.m. and he was standing in the entryway of his and Matt’s bedroom looking straight ahead.

Matt, already dressed in uniform, stopped in his tracks in the living room, his body facing away from Foggy. The only light in their spacious loft apartment came from the massive side window. 

This never got easier, Matt leaving each night to ward off whatever unforgivable crime that was being committed in Hell’s Kitchen. Foggy didn’t know the specifics, he refused to hear the details about his activities. His only concern was that Matt made it home by morning safely. Matt promised him he would, like he would do again this evening, but the nervousness, dread really, was hard for Foggy to shake.

“Foggy,” Matt said, turning around to face his lover. “I thought you were asleep.”

Most nights he could leave the house in the middle of the night and Foggy wouldn’t wake. If he were lucky he could make it back home before he was awake, too. Tonight was not one of those nights.

“I was… until I rolled over and reached for you and felt air,” Foggy said plainly.

Matt let out a barely audible sigh. He hated this, too, but he understood that his purpose was greater than the selfishness it would take to have a life all his own. Still, it was this part that was harder than everything else, the leaving.

Matt walked over to where Foggy was standing. His head was looking down, almost as if he didn't want to face Matt. Matt reached for his face with his thickly gloved hands. Even with the layered bulk of the gloves, he could feel Foggy's supple skin underneath as if his hands were bare.

“I won’t be gone long,” he promised.

“You know it’s not you being gone long that worries me. It’s what’s out there."

“I will be fine—I have a lot to live for.”

His hand still on Foggy's face, he could feel Foggy's clenched jaw release.

“Good. I’m not ready to give you up yet,” Foggy replied.

“You won’t have to,” he said, staring Foggy in his eyes and offering a weak smile.

Matt moved his hand away and pulled off his mask, revealing his soft brown eyes and scruffy bearded face. He leaned in and his lips met Foggy's, soft and warm like the rest of his skin. Foggy gave into the kiss, moving his body in closer to Matt’s. They kissed for minutes, Matt feeling the warm breathing coming from Foggy’s nose onto his facial skin.

“I have to go,” he whispered softly, pulling away. “I love you."

“I love you too” Foggy said.

He knew Foggy didn’t approve of this, would never approve of this. Every time he stepped outside their home with the intent to protect, he was upsetting Foggy because his life was at risk. This was the only time in their relationship where he purposely upset Foggy, but it was the way it had to be. The alternative was too severe. And so interactions like this arose. They weren’t arguments or even disagreements. They were reassurances. Foggy reassuring Matt that his love for him was so deep that he couldn’t bear to see him go; Matt reassuring Foggy it was exactly that love, above all else, that kept him coming back home each morning. 

He knew this was hard for him, seeing his best friend and lover leave into the darkness to face the most dangerous of antagonists, but Matt knew he would always come home. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this short little drabble. It was in my head all day and I wanted to get it out.


End file.
